Sick Of Love: a Siwon and Kate Romance Challange
by Henry-Lau-Wo-Ai-Ni4life
Summary: its been a while since kate moved in, and she recives a heart killing letter from her "boyfriend" tucker. whos gonna help her cope? Siwon/Kate
1. A letter and sleeping in Siwons arms

**Sick Of Love; a Siwon & Kate (Seon Yeo)** **Romance Challange**

**sad yet cute siwon/kate fluff**

**theme 1 heartbreak**

**what happpens when kate gets a letter from tucker filled with heartache? who will help her broken heart heal? could it be our one and only Siwon?**

**this is the story of how siwon helps her. A;/n** -**will not make sense unless you atleast watch "Shake It Up! Life With Super Junior M" on FB**-

**WARNING TOTTALFLUFF AT THE NEAR END**

**PLEASE REVIEWW!**

**nc-17 for later chaps... and language of course.**

**keke! 3 SARANGHAE! 3**

**she read the letter as the tears flowed down her face. she couldnt belive it. "are you alright? Zhou Mi asked. she had forgotten she was still i the kitchen when she opend the letter. Siwon noticed her sobbing. "he..ch-cheated ...h-hes eng-gaged!" kate choked.**

**she decided to read the paper heartache**

_Kate,_

_i know its been a while since i finally wrote back. but i do have important news. i dont know how you'll take it but i figured i'd tell you through a letter._

_i met a girl...a while ago. and i am going to confess and say yes i was cheating on you. and she's pregnant now. so i have decided to propose a few days ago and she said yes. our wedding will be in march. i hope this didnt hurt that much. you did say you were brave._

_regards from Tucker_

**Siwon caught her before she broke to her knees. he held his broken seon yeo in his arms. " im sorry. i know it hurts, sshh you'llbe alright." Siwon said soothingly. the others just stared in utter shock of what the letter contained. Heechul looked as if he were going to snipe someone. Siwon swept kate up in his arms and took her to his room. they sat on his bed as she sobbed in his arms. he didnt really understand why anyone would be this cruel. " he'd better not visit here with that tramp." Siwon said angrily. "s-siwon o-opa...it hurts.. it really hurts!" kate sobbed. Siwon felt his own heart break as she sobbed. he hated when she cried. "im here for you , dont cry." Siwon said. he was trying to be so helpful. he felt her grasp his hair as she sobbed into his chest. "ssh please unnie...dont cry, you're very pretty when you smile. my cute little Seon Yeo-ah." he said. **

**his soft words in korean soothed her she calmed down looking up ar her oppa. "wonnie...w-why did h-he do that to me?" Kate cried. he took a deep breath placing a delicate kiss to her forhead. "i really dont know. but it was stupid." Siwon said scowling at the thought of how cruel tucker was to send that letter. "Siwon oppa...im tired...can i stay here?" Kate asked. "sure you can Unnie!" Siwon said in a cheerful voice to try to cheerher up. it somewhat worked as a small smile spread across her face. "i'll lend you some clothes if you'd like?" Siwon offered. Kate nodded her head. Siwon made his way to his dresser pulling out a gray undershirt and a pair of drawstring sweats. "here, Yeo-Yeo you can sleep in these." siwon said smiling gently. **

**she accepted the older Korean's offer as she made her way to his bathroom. in a few seconds she came out. siwon couldnt help but blush at the sight of her in his clothes. he got comfortable in his bed making roomfor Kate. she crawled into bed and it supprised siwon that she wrapped his arms around his waist. "night night Wonnie..." kate said sleepily. he smiled as his Seon Yeo fell asleep he following the action shortly after. "keke! see wookie! told ya he likess herr!" Kyuhyun whispered at siwons door. " ssshh you'll wake up Siwon Hyung and Seon Yeo-Unnie!" Ryeo wook whispered back. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook cleared the area heading to bed themselvs. maybe tomorrow would be a better day**

3 3 3 3 3 3

**The Next day.**

**SW-POV (Siwon's point of view)**

**my eyes opend as the sunlight hit warmly on my face. i let out a tired groan looking at kate who was asleep peacefully. "it's okay...i wont ever let him hurt you again...my seon yeo...Sarang-haeyeo." i whispered. she looked so peacefull and calm, it sure as hell gave me some peace at mind. Peace at mind to know, that the heartache wasnt killing her at the moment, but when it does, im going to be there for her. she was now snuggling into my quilt making a cute little nosies crossing between a whimper and a groan. **

**shes so cute! keke! my stomach did flips as i smiled at kate. "mornin Seon Yeo-ah!" i said cheerfully. she smiled at me. her hands wer making tiny circles on my abs. "mornin' wonnie-oppa" she replied. "you know...that tickles..." i said smirking playfully. "Siwon! dont even think about it!" kate warned playfully knowing what may happen next but it was too late. i was mercilessly tickling her. "s-s-siwo-won! t-th-that t-tickles! heheh!" kate managed wo whimper out in laughter. " thats the point!" i said continueing to tickle the younger girl beneath me. i stoped smiling at her. i rested my arms on either side of her, moving a strand of hair from her face. "Seon Yeo-ah..." i whispered my sentence trailing as i found my self becoming closer and closer to kissing her. almost...our lips almost touched when...**

**"YA! WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU TWO **_**DOING IT **_**OR SOMETHING?" i heard Henry shout. this brought Hankyung, kyuhyun and the others at the door.**

**"awee! keke siwon hyung was ganna kiss seon yeo!" Kyuhyun cheered. my face was burning bright red. i leapt off of kate and charged. "KYAA! IM GOING TO DROP KICK YOU ALL OFF THE SEVENTEENTH FLOOR!" i shouted chasing the other dongsaengs around the dorm. "WAHH**! **ZHOU MI! RUN WONNIE IS CATCHING UP! GAHH!" Hankyung screamed. my head smacked right into Donghae's as he tiredly ascended from his room, knocking us both to the ground. **

**"owwww Hyungg! what'dya do that for?" Donghae whined holding the aching area that was now aching. "well i didnt know you would be all ninja-hae and appear like that." i stated. "and i didnt know that id meet speedy wonnie this morning." donghae shot back. "white flag." i said in defeat. "omo...wonnie! ha-hae! are you guys okay?" kate asked. "yeh! im fine." Donghae replied cheerfully. "speak for your self i feel like i have a hangover now! and i didnt have one sip of alchohal!" i stated.**

**"aww poor wonnie...ill make some ice...would you like some to hae?" kate asked. "thank you Seon Yeo-ah id like that." donghae replied. later after our headaches were soothed, me and seon yeo were watching A.P.T. "oooh good choice wonnie!" kate said excitedly. i started the movie and we watched for a while. during the movie i decided to wrap my arm around her. "mhmmn kattee"i cooed. i felt her get nervous. "mmm we're all alonee." i whispered seductevly. i was looking her straight in the eye. i advanced my lips slowly towards her. and of course gues who! " oh hi wonn- ohh...ahah akward?" kyuhyun said walking in on this. "and no kyu we werent having or about to have sex." i stated. i erupted in laughter when kates face looked shocked. "or..do you want it ?"i asked huskily. kate got nervous and i liked it. "wonnie...i...you...uhmmn" she groaned confused yet liking my "attention". "hey save it for after the pier fair tomorrow, get laid after the music fest!" kyuhyun said. he felt zhou mi wrap his arms around his waist. "speak for yourself kyu.." zhoumi whispered. siwon shudderd he wanted kate. bad.**

**well looks like the rest of that day would be fun, just a show and then home, pouring ourselvs into bed by midnight. **

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**kekeke! siwon came onto seon yeoo! ahahah review plzzzz**

**#Saranghae!#**


	2. Why I Like You

**Sick Of Love; a Siwon & Kate Romance Challange!**

**Sick Of Love; a Siwon & Kate (Seon Yeo) Romance Challange****  
**

**sad yet cute siwon/kate fluff**

theme 2 impulse

what happpens when kate gets a letter from tucker filled with heartache? who will help her broken heart heal? could it be our one and only Siwon?  
this is the story of how siwon helps her. A;/n -will not make sense unless you atleast watch "Shake It Up! Life With Super Junior M" on FB-  
WARNING TOTTALFLUFF AT THE NEAR END  
PLEASE REVIEWW!  
nc-17 for later chaps... and language of course.  
keke! 3 SARANGHAE! 3

**chapter 2; "why i like you"**

**A;/n- i gave you a treat, super junior is paying a visit to super junior m! kekeke funny things from leeteuk and yesung.**

**Siwon ruffled some gel through his black locks of hair trying to look his best. not only was he and suju perfroming tonight at the pier, he was taking kate early to the festival to bond one-on-one with her. he gave out an annoyed sigh as his hair didnt cooperate. he groaned frustrated. "aww are you trying to look good for seon-yeo nuna?" henry asked. "if you want to live through tonight id shuddup." siwon said rolling his eyes. "arent you a sunflower today! I'LL drop YOU of the seventeenth floor ohyeah! i went there what now!" henry tried. but he faild miserably as yesung whom was standing at thedoor erupted in laughter.**

**"you...just..epically failed henry-maknae" yesung laughed. "dont push me...i punish." henry said. yesung raised an eyebrow. "yeah and i bite...hard" yesung threw back. "ahh...bad imageee! sungiee!" henry whined. "yeah yesung, remember im here too, im straight, not bi, soo im just got scarred." siwon infromed. "what are you cutting eachother up or something?" kate asked. she walked in the room followed shortly by kyuhyun and zhou mi. "hah no, im emotionaly scarred." siwon said. "aah! why?" kate asked. "yesung hinted some things he does to ryeowook...aeee..." siwon said. kate only looked at yesung as if he were high. **

**"and you wonder why im afraid fo you." kate said. yesung had to laugh. "hey if i like men to then i do...ite the best of both worlds!" yesung said. "okay you can tape your mouth shut now." siwon said covering his ears. henry only stood there petrified in the events. "oh...my...virginity has been scarred." henry said. "hah henry, your still a virgin?" siwon laughed. "hey you didnt get laid yet either budd so dont talk." henry quickly shot back. "yeah but im only half virgin." siwon stated. "how the fuck does that work out!" leeteuk said from the doorway. "you either had sex or you didnt." he added. "ah not in my book, oral and handsy feely bruh." siwon said. "can i leave yet?" kate said blushing rose red. **

**"no you have to listen to our sexual expieriences." kyuhyun said sarcastically. "kyukyu, she enjoys it, shes probably imagining her and wonnie." yesung said before laughing uncontrolably. "im going to bend you in ways men should not bend! kate said. "is that before or after you get laid by wonnie?" yesung asked. the next thing you knew yesung hat kate hot on his trail as he tried out running her. "WOOKIE! HELP MEE!" yesung yelped as kates foot met him in wrong reigons. "ah, sungiee i told youuu! she kicks! i dont lie when i say things like that, i think she bites to... she bit my hand once! i bled!" ryeowook commented. kate just walked away right into siwon. "oww! blind much?" kate asked. she then jumped feeling siwons hands on her waist. "if we wanna escape these people we better get going." siwon whisperd. she didnt know why but his breath on her ear made her shiver, siwon felt it too. "dont get nervous...i dont bite hard..." siwon said.**

**"ahem! we have two maknaes in the room!" zhou mi said referring to his own boyfriend and henry. "mimi! i shouldnt giv you any tonight for that." kyuhyun said. zhou mi had that "yea youll be doing me tonight." look on his face. and kyuhyun smirked. "anyway but go back into your room if your gonna make moves siwon." zhou mi finished. Henry slapped his hand to his mouthin despirate attempts not to laugh. "we'll see you at the concert tonight. we are going to the beach, pier what ever. by the way seonyeo, grab your bikini i have my trunks i bet its ganna be really hot today. its like 95 outside." siwon explained. "yeah be right beack siwon oppa" kate said. she came back out with the swimsuit in hand. yesung whispered something in ryeowooks ear. ryeo wook nodded. "Kate, try it on we wanna see what it looks like." yesung said smirking when siwons face went red. she nodded going into the bathroom figuring she could put her clothes on over it. a few minutes passed and the boys lost breath when she came out. siwon went into traction at the skimpy swimwear. "o-om-mo" siwon stuttred her slim figure was well showing , supporting every curve. "sexy!" yesung saidjoking yet seriously. "isnt it siwon?" yesung said evilly. now siwon was screwed.**

**"heheh yeaaa shes pretty damn hot." leeteuk said catching the whole point. "isnt it sexy on her wonnie?" henry said joining the fun. "u-uhm...i...she...holy shit...umm...y-yes.." siwon replied. he accidently moaned the last park causinghim to cover his mouth quickly blushing as he did so. "ooohhh siwons a bit turned upp." ryeo wook said with his arms wrapped around yesung.**

**siwon blushed as she smirked at him. she dissapearded back into the bathroom coming out with her clothes overher bikini. "you liked the way she looked didnt you." yesung asked. "she was freaking...like...goddess" siwon admited running a hand through his hair. " i heard that" kate said. siwon winced again. "okay lets go before anything else happens." siwon suggested. they walked out the door and headed to the pier. they spent some time swimming, flirting and chasing eachother around the beach. before they knew it they had to go get ready for their performance.**

**they arrived back at the pier and yesungs grand master plan was going to be put into action. the beat of "why i like you" came on and they did their routine. kate volounteered to be a back up dancer. siwon decided to act on his impulse. he wrapped his arms around kates waist when he wasnt singing his lips were sweetly carressing her neck and cheek. but then they heard a bunch of cooes and awes. too much for their "fanservice" siwon glanced behind him and his eyes widend. their on the big screen was a slideshow of pictures of him and kate together. ones rose cute little awwslike one where they had fallen asleep togethet on a plane and she was safely wrapped in his arms, he head on his chest. then one looked way to familiar, they were in his bed and she was on top of him, hin his t- shirt ans sweatpants, that caused alot of routy ooohhs from the crowed. they realized this picture was taken yesterday morning. when they got home it was about to go down...in a good way not a serious fight, but now all siwon was focoused on doing was kissing her. he walked right up to her and took a deep breath before placing a sweet passionate love filled kiss to her lips. at first she was shocked at siwons move. but began to kiss him back. the crowd cheered louder as the couple kissed. and one angry blonde stood in the audience...not liking her choice of soulmate, not one bit. and he wanted that to change. but why? he had a fiance and an incoming baby...didnt he?**

**CLIFFHANGER CUZ IM EVIL! HAHAHAH**

**uh oh...someone is going to be paying suju a visit and it wont be pretteyy**

**will it ruin things for siwon and seon yeo? DUNDUN DUNNN**

**poor henry, siwon teasing him about his virginity heheh**

**3SARANGHAE3**

**REVIEWS, LEAVE'EM OR DON'T READ' EM**


End file.
